the_ninth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Akaan
"Feed and grow Do not cease to gorge Observe no limit to indulgence Know that all will submit to be devoured Never grudge the satiation of the great God Akaan Remember He glories in His disfigurement, His birth curse Honour His primal pledge to consume every beautiful thing in creation Cover not your mouth, for it dishonours the Lamprey; praise Him with your feast." — From the Eightfold Testament The Eightfold Testament (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p8) Akaan is one of the seven Dark Gods, the God of Gluttony.' '''He is also known as '''The Devourer'. Worship Gluttons are said to find their way to worship Akaan Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Gods (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p82-85). His promise to them is that they will forever be able to indulge in what they please, and that one day they will consume the very world Ilarion Yanovich (942-962 A.S.) Letters to Archbishop Voytyek Bistricha, 1st letter (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p8-15). There are claims of entire villages being turned to Akaan through the temptation of large feasts. One such claim is about a village in Equitaine that was visited by a nobleman from Guênac and threw a large feast. Supposedly on the second day of feasting, the townsfolk at all their cattle, then horses, rats and dogs, every living animal was slaughtered. Come evening, the streets were strewn with corpses of the villagers, described as rotten as if having laid there for weeks. Worse yet were the few survivors who were consuming the dead. Parchments found on a corpse in an Aschau hovel (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p20) of Akaan.]] Warriors The Warriors of the Dark Gods sworn to Akaan are said to wear armour in brown and green colours, with helmets that leave their lower jaw exposed Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Gods (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p82-85). There are also claims of the followers of Akaan experiencing changes in appearance, their bodies swelling and bulging out beneath their armour, and their skin getting covered in sores, pustules and boils. Ilarion Yanovich (942-962 A.S.) Letters to Archbishop Voytyek Bistricha, 1st letter (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p8-15) The Ghouls is a warband of Warriors of the Dark Gods dedicated to Akaan. Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Gods (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p82-85) Daemons of Akkan.]] It has been said that what sets apart the daemons of Akaan from all other supernals is their ability to consume objects from the Mortal Realm. Supposedly they hunger for any scraps of the material world, not the least meat and other food stuff. Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part III - Appetites Unsated, Familial Tastes (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p8) In general, the minions of Akaan have been described as an unpleasant lot Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Bloat Flies (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p27) . Best known of the daemons of Akkan is the Maw of Akkan and the Bloat Flies. Circle of Hell Main article: Hell The sky of Akaan's domain in the Immortal Realm, his Circle of Hell, has been said to be filled with brown and putrid clouds. Sometimes black rain falls down, scouring the barren terrain below. Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part III - Appetites Unsated, Familial Tastes (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p8) The only landmark in the Circle of Akaan that has been described is a large valley. Sharp rocks line its edges, giving it the appearance of a large maw. In the darkness of the valley, hungry being are said to live. Supposedly they consume the flesh of their of family members are tears stream down their face. .Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part III - Appetites Unsated, Familial Tastes (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p8) Sources Category:Dark Gods Category:Akaan Category:Deities